


Looking For a Light

by berrywrites



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Again, F/M, OLD PPL IN LOVE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:05:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrywrites/pseuds/berrywrites
Summary: It's been a hard mission for Ana and Jack.





	Looking For a Light

_I feel numb most of the time_  
_The more I get the higher_  
_I'll climb, and I will wonder why_  
_I get dark only_  
_To shine_  
_And I'll light up the sky_  
_Stars that burn the brightest_  
_Fall so fast and pass you by_  
_Puff like empty lighters_

"Jack?" Asked a raspy voice, a tired voice, a voice that simply needed sleep after a gory mission filled with injuries. A mission that was filled with sorrow and loss riddled Jack Morrison with anxiety, and brought back memories when he was younger and braced battle with an open heart.

    "Hm?" He asked back, looking over at Ana. She was wearing pajamas, heading to the edge of his bed to sit down. Her eyes still held the same fire of when she was a young lady, ready for combat, ready to take down enemies with the blink of an eye. Now, the two were a tad slower paced. 

    "You looked stressed, and I figured you could use some tea," Ana replied, handing him a cup, and he sipped from it gratefully. She was a sweet woman, filled with compassion for others, and wisdom one could only dream to have. 

    "Thanks," He sighed out, setting the cup down after a few sips, running a hand through his thinning snowy hair. He looked weary, perhaps he worked himself too hard. He was edging on turning sixty soon, perhaps he should retire-

    "There are people who need us Jack. We need to push forward, and not fear what comes next," Ana spoke softly, as if she was reading his mind. Ana always knew what troubled him. Perhaps because she knew his weaknesses and what could hurt him, physically and emotionally. The older woman smiled at him, gently, kindly, like a mother to a crying child after falling and scuffing his knee.

    "I know. I tell myself that every morning I wake up- I'm here to help people. I'm here to make sure everyone is  _safe,_ " He furrowed his brows, letting out a rumbling sigh. 

    "Don't hurt yourself, Jack. Lighten up, smiling is good for the soul," She reminded him, a beacon of light in his dark night. Speaking of which, it was rather dark in the room. Ana stood, walking over to his door, flipping on a switch as the room came to life, light shining on Jack. He looked extremely disheveled. At the humorous comment, he smiled meekly, looking at the carpeted floor. 

    "You always did remind me to smile," He recalled, taking his last few sips of hot tea. It scolded his tongue, but perhaps that's exactly what he needed to soothe his nerve-wracked senses. 

    "And now that you've done it, do you feel better?" She asked, and Jack begrudgingly nodded. Ana mumbled a quiet 'good' under her breath, sitting next to him again.

    "You are a blessing to this Earth, Ana Amari," He sighed, leaning on her slightly. They sat in silence for a few moments before Ana responded.

    "I know. Sleep well, Jack," She kissed his cheek, standing up and leaving the room, flicking off the light, and heading back to her room. And so, Jack was alone.

**Author's Note:**

> nothing to say really, enjoy. numb is by marina and the diamonds, i do not own it.


End file.
